Come Back To Me
by Brittana14
Summary: Brittany is a dancer, Santana is a surgeon. They lost contact and both now live on the opposite side of the country. What happens when Brittany goes on tour with Beyonce and ends up in New York. Santana is engaged and Brittany is in a relationship. Will true love find there way back to eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back To Me **

**Chapter One**

"Again from the top ladies, this isn't a highschool musical you were all chosen as the best of the best now show me why I chose your lazy ass" The director shouted with a harsh expression on his face. He was not the nicest person on the planet so this was just a normal conversation for him, apart from straining his own voice.

The Director, Justin, sat on a Black stool in the middle of the stadium. The arena was set up for a show, ther was two large screens on each side of the stage. They didnt know who they were performing with yet however this set was alot larger than they usually work on. Justin was known for hiring dancers and teaching them a routine within a few weeks then letting them know who it was they were performing with the day before the tour started.

Brittany pulled all the energy she had left after this 7 hour long day, as she started from the top again. Her hands were positioned perfectly and she flipped her hair back and forth in a graceful manner. The blonde was doing pirouettes and stag leaps before ending up in a clump with the rest of the dance troup breaking out in a fast paced 48 counts hip hop routine. The sweat slowly dripped from her forehead and back, she didnt let this break her concentration though.

_You heard the director, you need to show him why they chose you. _The tall blonde thought to herself determined not to waiver letting Justin take advantage of a break in her perfect strides.

Before she knew it the dance routine was over and they all stood in there finish position.

"Well done, now thats what I'm talking about" Justin said with a smirk dancing accross his lips while he clapped his hands at the choreographer.

Ashley, the choreographer, was the total opposite of Justin. She was perky and gave alot of compliments. Her hair was long and Brown with a few golden streaks through it, it flowed down her sholders so gently finishing in gentle curls.

"Perfect job Ashley" Justin complimented walking over to her.

"Do you think we should tell them who they are dancing for?" The hard faced man asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes Justin, I think its time to blow there minds". Ashley said excited.

Turning to the rest of the people in the large arena Justin was handed a mic.

"Okay Ladies, I think its time to tell you, who you are performing with".

Brittany felt excitment rush through her like she always did right before Justin tells everyone who they are going to be touring with. She fiddled with her own fingers picking at her nails but looking the director straight in the eyes.

"This tour is different, as you can tell by the sets they are much larger, it is none other than the Queen Diva herself"

"Oh my god its Queen Latifa" One of the girls said outloud questionly bouncing on her toes over the few girls that stood in front of her.

"Uh no" The director said with a strange look.

"Its Beyonce!" Ashley jumped up and down excited not being able to contain herself anymore.

All the dancers are jumping up and down hugging eachother so overwhelmed with excitement some of them even crying joyous tears. The girls have toured with many celebs before but no one like Beyonce, Brittany began to think if she was in the right place.

Brittany was welcomed with two arms around her waist.

"Omg what do you think Britt" Ashley asked.

Ashley and Brittany were bestfreinds, they have been ever since Justin hired Brittany straight out of high School when she moved to LA from Lima with her 'High school sweetheart' Sam. Brittany was as close as she could be with her however not as close as she ever was with Santana.

Santana was Brittany bestest friend all through high school. She left a year ealier than Brittany as she repeated. Brittany and Santana always kept in touch, they called eachother everyday, but everyday slowly turned into every few days then weeks. Eventually over time they lost contact all together. Brittany never stopped thinking about her though, there was something about Santana that always held a very close spot to Brittany heart.

"This is insane" Brittany excalimed to Ashley as she released her arms and engolfed her into a bear hug.

"Also.." Justin continued getting the attention back of the girls.

"This season of performing we will be going further than we have before" Justin stated earning questioning looks from around the room.

"The first place we will be performing after tomorrows opening night here is...New york!" The director concluded.

After all was said and done at rehearsals Brittany went home thanking god that this day was coming to an end. It was an amazing and tiring day but the blonde just wanted to get a goods night rest before starting the Beyonce tour tomorrow. Brittany had always looked up to Beyonce and now she gets to perform with her idol, there was nothing better that could make this tour more exciting. Was there?

"Hunnie I'm home!" Brittany said awaitng a reply from her boyfriend Sam.

"I have amazing news quick..." she said running into the living room where her boyfriend was sprawled out on the couch watching ESPN with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Hello Beautiful, whats up?" The other blonde said whilst still keeping his eyes glued on the TV and a mouth full of food.

"I am going on tour with Beyonce" Brittany exclaimed excited.

"What! Thats awesome Britt im so proud of you" Sam said getting up and wrapping his arms around Brittany's waist.

"Im so excited Sam this is an amazing opportunity" The sweet lady replied not being able to wipe the grin off her face.

"Also there is something else though..." Suddenly the smile darkened slightly.

"oh kay..." Sam simply replied.

"I have to go to New York tomorrow night after our opening. We are touring a more broader radius". Brittany stated moving out of the bone crushing hug.

"Wow thats um well thats... interesting. Im sure your going to have heaps of fun though Babe". Sam said sadly still trying to keep the excitment in his voice.

"Im sorry, is there something wrong with me going to New York Sam?" Brittany said eyeing him off waiting for a response.

"No no dont get me wrong im happy for you, its just im going to miss you so much" his eyes darting down to the ground.

"Aww sammy come here" Brittany said wrapping her arms around him for a brief minute.

"Hey, are you going to catch up with Santana while your there?"

_oh my god_ Brittany thought,_ Santana, I knew she lived in New York but I didnt actually think about seeing her. I think about her alot why wouldnt I have thought this when I first got told. _Brittany now had a crease forming between her brow.

_Maybe I should text her, oh no I cant do that I dont want to interrupt her schedule with Alysha, mmm Alysha there is something about that woman i just dont like. I wonder if they are still together? God Brittany pull yourself together you probably look like a fool to Sam at the moment_. As the blonde thought the last part she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Brittany layed awake that night thinking back to some old sweet memories with Santana in everyone of them. Brittany and Santana were inseperable in high school, they were in cheerleading and glee club, spending every mintue of every day together.

When Brittany and Santana slowly drifted apart Brittany felt as though a piece of her heart was left with Santana, she still to this day has not been able to fully understand it, it must just be because they were best friends, right?

Brittany finally drifted off into a deep sleep. She awoke as the sun rays danced gracefully accross her back. The dazzling blonde opened her eyes slowly, she rubbed the remaining sleep away looking at the bedside table trying to make out the time that showed on her clock, it read 10.48 am. Brittany slouched back into her soft mattress contimplating with herself weather she should get up or not as she didnt have to leave the house until 12.30pm. While the light haired beauty layed there her mind wondered back to the thoughts of last night.

_Should I text her or not? I really do want to see her but it's been so long. Last time we spoke she was entering into residency at NYCH(New York City Hospital). What if she is to busy to see me? _

Brittany thought with a quizical look on her face.

On the other side of the country in New York the sun also danced accross another beautiful body. This one was sun kissed and bare, laying next to another girl wrapped up in eachother.

Like Brittany, Santana had a rough night so she was still blissfully asleep. Santana was a neo-surgeon at New Yorks best hospital, It was right in the heart that is why it was simply called New York City Hospital NYCH for short. The latina had back to back surgery's all last night and this morning as the emergeny room was flooding with incoming trauma. Santana shift was meant to finish at 1 am however she didnt end up leaving until 3.30am, she was so glad she had today off.

The other girl that layed next to Santana finally woke up around 10.30am wriggling out from her grip. She went downstaris to get ready for today being careful not to wake Santana as she did.

Her Name was Alysha she had sandy dark blonde hair and was tall and pale alot like Brittany except her features was soft and hard all at the same time, the blonde was a school teacher. Santana and Alysha were recently engaged so this weekend Alysha has planned some shopping for them to do. Today they were going to look for stationary and photographers, later tonight they have made an appointment to go to this little bakery that sold the most amazing wedding cakes for some taste tests, The bakery was very well known and expensive however they wanted the best.

Santana finally got up around 12noon and went downstairs to greet her fiance'.

"Well hello there sleeping Beauty" Alysha exclaimed happily

"Hey babe" Santana said walking over to the couch where the blonde sat bending down over the back giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for our awesome day?" Alysha said excited turning around to follow Santana with her eyes.

"mmhmm" Santana simply replied pouring steaming hot coffee in a large mug. She needed all the help she could get today after last night and this morning.

After the two girls had something to eat they got ready and set off for the day.

The day dragged on for Santana as they went looking through many stationary shops for invitations and place cards. The latina tried to sound excited but just couldn't today, she didnt know if it was because of her long shift or if she was getting cold feet already.

Santana mainly just watched Alysha and let her do her thing giving a few short answers here and there. She stood twirling her necklace in her fingers, it was a diamond heart that she had got off Brittany the year they both went there own ways. Santana never took it off only to shower and without a doubt everytime it was aslways placed back on her neck straight away. Alysha thinks this necklace was a graduation gift from her parents. It made Santana sad that it has been so long since she has heard from Brittany the bond between them was always so much tighter to Santana than it was Brittany. Santana felt different with the blonde than anyone else but still couldn't put her finger on what that was.

As the day light slowly turned to evening Santana mainly thought of Brittany the entire time.

_This is crazy why am I thinking about her so much, I havn't thought about Britt for a long time. Maybe I just miss a best friend. _

The latina thought still twisting the necklace through her small fingers as they were waiting to be seated for dinner at a restaurant that was walking distance to the bakery.

Brittany was now boarding her plane. The opening night of the Beyonce tour went better than they could have ever hoped. The place was packed out all the raised seats were taken and everyone dancing down on the floor. The screams were like a jet getting ready to take off, it made brittany head swim with excitement.

"Hey Britt, you ready to go?" Ashley asked as the blonde who was staring aimlessly into space.

"Wh- oh yeah sorry Ash" Brittany said being pulled out of her daze. She was thinking about Santana, _agian. _

Brittany decided not to text Santana becuase she didnt want to burdon her in anyway.

"Okay then babe lets get on the plane" Ashley said pulling brittany by the arm leading her down to were the flight attendants were scanning everyone's boarding passes.

Brittany sat in her seat on the plane next to Ashley and listened to the flight attendants emergency instructions before taking off. About 20 minutes into the flight Brittany was asleep leaning her face against the window, she wasn't woken up until they were starting there decent into New York.

Ashley sweetly woke Brittany by tapping her sholder and running her finger tips in small circles waiting for the blonde to come out her sleep. Brittany moaned slightly starting to wake up feeling the pad of Ashley's finger making the small notions, she turned her head to face her bestfriend and smiled a small tight liped grin.

"Hey, are we nearly there?" Brittany asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, we are about to start decending" Ashley spoke in hushed tone keeping in mind that Brittany just woke up.

The blonde nodded in reply and stared out the window, she began to see the darkness become taken over by all the lights of the city come into view.

Brittany felt her stomach tighten and grumble, It wasn't loud enough to be heard however Brittany did feel it.

As the plane finally reached the ground and taxied down the runway making its way to the assigned gate Ashley looked over to Brittany with an unreadable expression.

"Britt, did you end up texting Santana?" Her voiced raised at the end.

"Nah, I didnt want to annoy her, I'm sure she is really busy with work and Alysha" Brittany said shaking her hed still staring out the window not wanting to make eye contact with Ashley.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, look at me" Ashley spoke with a hint of anger but mainly firm tone.

The blonde swung her head around immediately with a shocked expression. Never has Ashley been like this with her before, it was kind of scary.

Brittany raised her eyebrow encouraging her friend to continue.

"I know okay. I'm your bestfriend I think I can tell you want to see Santana! I remember all the times you talked about her with me, Your eyes lit up brighter than a christmas tree. You need to contact her darling" Ashley explained placing a comforting hand on Brittany's knee.

Brittany knew Ashley was right, so she nodded and smiled sweetly back to her, who knew this was the blonde giving in.

Ashley returned the smile and removed her hand while standing up to collect her belongings and flee the plane, leaving Brittany with nothing but her thoughts. Brittany breathed out a heavy sigh and gripped the arm rest with her long fingers, using all the energy she had to remove herself from the chair.

Brittany collected her items and proceeded to walk down the isle reaching the front of the air craft where the flight attendants bid her adieu. Her feet scuffed the ground as she walked through the tunel up to where it meets the airport. Brittany's heart sank when realisation hit.

"Im in New York" She spoke outloud to herself.

"Babe, can you try and act a little more enthused" Alysha spoke to Santana as they sat down at the bakery and were handed a menu of the wedding cakes the could test.

"No" Santana finally snapped.

"Excuse me?" The blonde spoke looking her fiance in the eyes with a raised brow.

"You heard me Alysha, I said no. I will not try and act more enthused because to be truthful I wish I wasn't fucking sitting here right now" Sanatana cursed giving Alysha a death stare.

"o-okay" Alysha sturred being put in her place.

"Im sorry, I just want to get this over with. I have had enough wedding shit for one day I'm ready to go home" the latina said looking back down at the menu.

"We can leave if you please?" Alysha said not taking her eyes off Santana.

"Nope, we are here now. I know how hard it was getting this appointment so we are going to try some cakes".

"Okay fine" Alysha simply replied, watching Santana twirl her neckalce in her fingers as she had been doing all day which was starting to piss Alysha off.

Brittany was on her way back to there hotel when she forgot that she hadn't eaten and was now very hungry. She asked the taxi driver to pull over as she hoped out and walked along the brightly lit streets wondering if there was anywhere she could go rather than into a restaurant becuase that would just be weird going by herself as all the couples sat around her, not to mention how tired she was and probably looked like shit.

Finally Brittany found a small bakery that was done up very well. It was all glass and gold trimmings. Brittany walked past all the beautiful wedding cakes that lay on crystal stands, it looked the something out a magazine. It wasn't what she pictured eating for dinner but it was so beautiful Brittany felt as though she was being drawn in.

The blonde pulled her hand out of her pocket and pushed the large door open, with a few bells clinking above her letting someone know a new person had just walked in. She walked over to the cabinets and licked her lips looking at all the cakes and slices that were sitting on display.

"Good evening ma'am" A well dressed man said greeting Brittany.

"Hi, how are you?" She said sweetly like honey running over hot pancakes.

Santana put her menu down and turned her head ever so slightly thinking the voice she just heard must be in her head.

"Im very well, and yourself?" The gentleman asked Brittany back.

"Good thanks"

"How can I help you tonight?" He said watching Brittany eye off all the wonderful desserts.

Santana found her feet and without any explantion spoken to Alysha she started to gravitate towards a fimilar sounding voice. Santana could feel her heart pick up pace as walked accross the room wanting to see if her head was playing games on her. She picked up the Diamond heart and held it between her two fingers twirling it and silently praying to herself that it was her best friend standing there.

Brittany was playing with her golden locks as the man was making her laugh. Out the corner of her eye she saw somebody walk slowly towards her. With a smile still locked on her lips she swiftly turned around to the figure, her face automatically dropped as Santana's became as shocked.

"Santana?" Brittany choked out not believing who was standing infront of her.

"Oh my god, Brittany?" Santana spoke as her voice cracked and she leaped forward without realising what her body was doing in that moment.

Santana wrapped Brittany in her arms so tight not wanting to ever let her go again.

"San oh- I-I, what are you" Brittany tried to get out but just couldn't she broke down crying in Santana's arms.

"Brittany, honey its okay. What are you doing here?" Santana said her heart thumping in her chest as she held her bestfriend who she hasnt spoken to for so long.

Brittany didn't answer Santana, she just gently shook in her arms while the tears rolled down her face, realising she was finally with her again. Everything in that moment just clicked as though a jig saw puzzle peice was missing for years and you finally found it and put it with the rest of the picture. Perfect...

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thankyou for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter two**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for leaving you hanging. Thank-you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed. This is my first FF so everything you say is very helpful and I love to hear from you :) Let me know how the story is going so far X **

* * *

Brittany finally regained composure and pulled away from Santana. The brunette took hold of Brittany's hands as they stepped apart from each other.

"Wow Britt you look amazing" Santana said looking Brittany up and down.

"Well Miss Lopez I have to say the same for you" Brittany says as a blush creeps onto Santana's tan face.

They both stand hand in hand for about 10 seconds taking in everything that just happened. They couldn't believe they are with each other.

"Britt, come join me we need to catch up" Santana said releasing one of the blondes hand, pulling her over to the table where Alysha was sitting.

"Excuse me sir, Can you please bring us over a pot of Herbal Tea and some cups" Santana spoke over the counter to the worker.

Brittany felt her heart drop to the ground as she saw Alysha standing up waiting to greet Brittany.

It had been a few years since she first met Alysha, her face was still hard but she had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"whoa Brittany you're the last person I thought I'd see again. How are you?" Alysha asked as Brittany and Santana were now a metre away from her.

Alysha leaned in to give the other blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm great thank-you, yourself?" Brittany asked only to be polite. Santana caught on to this and gave Brittany's hand a slight squeeze, to say "Be nice".

Alysha answered Brittany with a flash of her engagement ring and loving look at Santana while saying "Perfect".

Brittany's heart that was already on the floor, after seeing Santana's_ fiance_, had now been dragged through the floor and down to the centre of the earth.

Brittany went numb, everything started clicking into place. All those bestfriend feelings in high school and there 'Sweet Lady Kisses' (only kisses), they shared all started making sense. Brittany couldn't be having romantic feeling for Santana, could she?

Was she jealous of Alysha? Why?

Brittany was happily in a relationship with Sam and more importantly Santana was _engaged. _Brittany had all these thoughts running through her mind. Then, she was bought back to realality when she heard the raspy tone of Santana.

"Britt?" Santana sang.

"Uh, oh s-sorry" Brittany released her grip she had with the latina and took a seat.

"Are you okay?" Alysha asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I didn't know you two were engaged...I sort to feel silly, that's all".

Santana moved her hand back over to Brittany and moved her fingertips gently up and down Brittany's thigh, tickling the sensitive area._ Oh my _Brittany's eyes flicked around the room not wanting to draw attention to the swish movements on her thigh.

_I haven't felt a touch like this since, uh...oh well Santana. Not even Sam can make this simple touch feel so good. _Brittany thought to herself with a lump in her throat.

"Britt don't feel silly, I'm sorry I should have told you" Santana spoke looking into Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

"It's okay, I'm happy for you both" She says not whole heartedly but with a sweet smile.

* * *

After 20 minutes of small talk and testing the wedding cakes, Brittany lifts a hand from around her warm cup of herbal tea, and places it over her mouth as she yawns quietly trying not to be rude.

Santana looks over to the blonde and touches her other hand softly.

"I think it's time to call it a night hey?" Santana spoke, Alysha looks between both of the other girls at the table and down to Santana's hand as it intertwined with Brittany's.

"Yes, Santana has a 36 hour shift that starts in the morning, and you my darling Britt really need your beauty sleep by the looks of it" Alysha snaps with a wicked smile.

Santana cocks her head to the side giving her fiancé an evil glare. Brittany on the other hand is too tired to notice the dig made at her and just nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go I also have a big day tomorrow, you know with opening night here" Letting another yawn slip out.

Alysha is the first to stand up and move over to Santana putting a hand on her stomach and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Brittany watches the notion and immediately stands up grabbing her bag.

Alysha and Brittany walk out of the bakery as Santana fixes up the bill. Brittany pulls out her phone trying to overcome the awkward silence that has washed over the pair, her fingers lightly dance over the keyboard as she types out a message to her best friend Ashley.

**To Ashley:**

_Hey Ash, u will never believe who I ran into...Santana! Sorry I didn't txt I'm fine,leaving now. See u in a few :)_

Brittany hit the send button as the other darker blonde became intimidating close, Brittany shifted her eyes into the hazel orbs staring straight in front of her.

"I saw the way you were looking at her" Alysha spat.

"Uhh I-I don't know what you're talking about" Brittany twists her blonde locks between two fingers, clearly nervous but still trying to act calm.

**"**oh please, you do not fool me. I thought you had a boyfriend anyway" The hard expression showing more than the soft now.

"I do" Brittany simply replied.

"Back off my fia- yeah she is amazing isn't she...oh there you are baby" Alysha concluded as Santana skipped out of the bakery.

Brittany didn't acknowledge Santana as she stared at Alysha completely taken aback at what she just said. Her head was tilted to the side and brow furrowed, however the other blonde had a painted fake smile cast over her lips.

Santana looked between the two knowing something just went down as Brittany never looks like this for no reason.

"Babe, why don't you go to the car and i'll say goodbye to Britt and meet you there?" Santana said beaming at Alysha

"Ok, bye Brittany it was lovely to see you again" Santana's fiancé said whilst giving Brittany a kiss on both cheeks.

"you too" Brittany replied quietly.

Alysha squeezed Santana's hand before turning back and walking away.

The small latina took a step forward to Brittany and tucked a few bits of raven black hair behind her ear.

"What did she say?" Santana said with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing we were only talking about Beyonce, she is a big fan" Brittany spoke looking through her thick lashes trying to swipe it aside and turn back into happy Britt.

"mmhmm, Britt I know Alysha and that's not all she said. I'm sorry I have to go but can you um text me what happened I need to know...Please?"

Santana wrapped her arms tenderly around Brittany.

"I've missed you" Santana whispers in Brittany's ear making sure she grazes it gently.

"mmm, I've missed you too San, so much, and Yes ill text you" Brittany says into Santana's shoulder.

They release from there embrace and say goodnight. Brittany turns around and starts walking away as does Santana, they get about five metres away before Santana turns around.

"Hey..Britt"

Brittany smiles widely before slowly turning around to show Santana with a cheeky grin on her plump lips.

"You do look_ really _good" She says with a wink before quickly turning to continue on.

Brittany stands there with butterflies tickling her insides.

"You already said that" Brittany mumbles to herself before walking away, with a dorky smile.

* * *

When Brittany gets to her hotel she finds Ashley waiting on the large round couch with palm trees in the middle, she is crossed legged. Ashley looks like she has already showered and gotten ready for bed. There was nobody else around except some staff here and there working away.

Brittany walked over to Ashley still with a cheesy grin.

"Wow, somebody had a good time" Ashley stated clearly shocked

"And what makes you think that?" The blonde said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, it looks like you just got fucking layed" Ashley said standing up now with a hand on her hip and a big toothy smile.

Brittany suddenly went silent and blushed a deep scarlet colour.

"Wait a minute" Ashley spoke raising a finger

"Omg... did you and ..Santana.. you know?" Her voice rasing in shock

"What! Ashley..No" Brittany slapped her playfully

"Ouch Britt... Okay just making sure because that smile tells me another story" the brunette said taking Brittany's hand.

"Shut up, I'm with Sam Ash" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, that means fuck all when it comes to _Brittany and Santana, _anyway moving on, I have obvisely already checked us in and we are sharing so come on we have a big day tomorrow and I don't want my star pupil tired".

They both got into the lift, in less than 10 seconds they lift beeped and said 'Level 26'.

The doors flung open gently. Brittany and Ashley walked down the hall way with their arms linked until they got to their room.

The entrance was a french double door and there was a gold plate saying 'Suite 726' on it.

"A suite ooo la la" Brittany spoke excited.

When she entered the hotel room her jaw dropped slightly, it looked like a small penthouse. It wasn't a modern design, it was very classic, the furniture was white and gold with ivory trimmings. The couches were large and fluffy, the drapes were very detailed with simple floral designs.

"It looks like Mia's suite from Princess Diaries 2" Brittany said amazed.

"I know, it's beautiful" Ashley replied.

"Okay, well im going to hit the sack" She continued whilst yawning.

"Night Ash, thank-you for looking out for me" Brittany embraced her best friend into a tight hug.

"Your welcome that's what I'm here for darling. Oh by the way all your bags are waiting in your room".

And with that said Ashley twisted gracefully and danced into her room. Brittany found her way around looking where the bathroom and kitchen were. She got a glass of water and headed towards her room.

After a few minutes of unpacking of necessities, brushing her teeth and getting into her P J's Brittany finally slid between the white crispy sheets of her large queen sized bed.

The sweet blonde layed there completely exhausted however couldn't turn her brain off. She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes before snapping them back open in realisation.

"Oh shit, I need to text Santana" her creamy skin twinkled from the small amount of light that came through the door, as she reached down into her bag that was next to the bed getting out her phone. Before texting Santana, Brittany quickly sent a text to her boyfriend.

**To Sammy: **

_Hey babe, hope u had a gr8 day will call tomorrow. Luv ya X_

Brittany's fingers hit the send button and quickly opened a new message.

_I hope she still has the same number _Brittany thought tapping a finger to her chin thinking.

**To Santana: **

_Hey San, it's really no big deal but you wanted me to txt u n let u know so...Alysha just thought I was looking at u more than a friend haha crazy right? just dw bout it :)_

Brittany clicked send on that message also, not wanting to write anything more than friendly, no matter how much she wanted to. Brittany lay her head against the pillow for no longer than three minutes before hearing her phone vibrate. Brittany unlocks the screen squinting and trying to make out the bright words and hold her tummy long enough for the butterflies to subside.

**From Sammy:**

_Hi Baby, I missed u today heaps ok tlk tomorrow.I love you Xx_

Brittany read the message and let out a big sigh filled with overflowing disappointment...then to Brittany's surprise her phone buzzed again.

**From Santana:**

_Hi Britt-Britt, don't say that coz i do worry and i wont stop! oh yeah...crazy. Or now i think crazy may be the fact that i know i was looking at you more than a friend ;) _

Brittany's heart rose up into the sky and over the rainbow. She smiled so wide and the butterflies turned so large that she thought she thought she might vomit them up, Before she could think her long polished fingers were tapping away again.

**To Santana: **

_Santana, you could never be crazy to me :) Umm do you maybe want to meet, just us? X_

Brittany's eyelids grew heavy after she replied to Santana. While clutching her phone to her chest waiting for the buzz again Brittany's tiredness overtook her body and she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N I know it was short, please let me know what you think. Also would you like to see them together soon or slide back into friendship first. Review or PM me. Thanks Guys :)**


End file.
